Casa de' fera
by SeXyMoViEsTaR
Summary: Alice is to focused on her career as an actress to have a boyfriend. Or so she says. What happens when she meets the new actor, Jasper. Will things get steamy on set?
1. Chapter 1

**Heres Chapter one please tell me what you think. Is this worth continuing or not?.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship?<strong>

**Alice.**

The sky was grey and gloomy, and a cold wind whiped wildly through my hair. It looked like it was about to start pouring down with rain. The waves rose and fell as though they were confused as to which way they should be going.

Great day to be at the beach and wearing a cotton sundress!. i thought to myself, trying not to shiver.

"Okay, Alice". David called, the director of Casa de' fera. "Five minutes."

I stared over at him enviously. He looked all warm and snuggly in his woolly jumper and scarf.

I decided to try and charm my way into a jacket from him at least.

"But Dave." i whined putting on my famous 100 watt grin. " I'm freezing. Maybe we could do this shot some other time. you know, like in summer?"

Dave rolled his eyes at me. "Alice, Didn't somebody give you a rug to put over your shoulders while you wait?."

I looked down at the ugly checkered rug that i had thrown on the ground.

"Yeah" I said "But i can't put _That_ on."

David shook his head. and pointed out towards the water, where Jessica and Seth were filming an extra long scene.

"See those two?" he said sternly. "They are _Professionals._ They've been out there for an hour. in their _Bathers._ do you really think that you have anything to whinge about?".

I scowled, but picked up the rug and threw it around my shoulders huffily as Dave walked off. He was so unfair sometimes. It was true that Jessica and Seth had been out for a long time, But at least they had lines. I didn't have one line today. All i got to do was walk up and down the beach looking depressed.

And just for that one tiny scene, I had been up since 5.30 am. Then i had spent an hour in the make up chair. Normally i liked having the make up done, but instead of making my hair all smooth and silky, the make up artist had given me knotty, gross hair and a horrible blue headband with polka-dots.

Then she had put dark rings under my eyes. I looked like a zombie or a vampire even.

Jessica may have been standing in the freezing cold for ages, but at least she _looked_ good. And at least she got to do some real acting.

"Okay, Alice you're on."

I stared after Jessica and Seth enviously as they rushed back to the warmth of they're trailers. But i snapped myself out of it quickly. I needed to focus. I dropped the rug, happy to be rid of it and slipped off my flimsy thongs, walking slowly down the foreshore. As i picked up a rather large shell, the camera guy zoomed in for a close up.

I sighed sadly and threw the shell into the dark ocean. Then pushed a hand through my knotty hair and gripped it, making tears come into my eyes and stared up into the dark sky.

"CUT!" the camera guy shouted. "And it's a take."

He was already heading towards the main trailer, the heavy camera draped over his shoulder.

Just as water droplets started falling. Soon the droplets had turned into rain which got heavier and heavier by the second.

I pushed my now wet hair out of my eyes as i ran up the beach towards the trailer. I groaned as i thought about the mascara that would be surely running down my cheeks by now. The rain was getting heavy , and it felt like someone had tipped a bucket of ice cold water over me.

As i reached the trailer, the smell of hot chocolate wafted out. I felt like a drowned rat as i stepped inside. Jessica and Seth were just popping mini marshmallows into their drinks.

"Oh, You poor thing!" Jessica laughed when she saw me. "You look horrible."

I gritted my teeth in irritation at the small minded girl. But Wrung my hair out, dripping water all over the trailer floor.

"Oh, That's ok" i said. Deciding to get david back for what he had said to me before. "I am a _Professional, _After all"...

* * *

><p>"And then Jessica said, "Poor little Alice, you look like a nightmare. Pleease, wake me up from this bad dream, Sethy!"<p>

Rosalie and Nessie cracked up at my imitation of Jessica. I could always count on them for a laugh. My new friend, Bella was listening closely, but she looked kind of confused -as though she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

I choked back a giggle and continued the imitation. It might have been a bad day on set yesterday, but at least It was never boring while Jessica Stanley was around.

I stood up and tried to copy a jessica-like pose.

"Oh, Sethy, Could you pur-lease tie up my bikini top? I'm _so_ afraid it will just _fall_ off"

"She so did not say that!" Rosalie shouted, wiping away a few stray tears of laughter.

Bella had finally started to giggle too. I grinned. It didn't matter if Jessica had _Actually_ said that. It was funny and i could just _imagine_ it being something that Jessica would say. Besides, everyone knew i liked to exaggerate a little. I was an actress after all.

"So" Rosalie gasped out between giggles. "Are you getting anymore lines soon? Or is Casa de' fera going to be completely taken over by Jessica stanley and her skimpy Bikini's?

I stopped laughing upruptly and leaned forward, closer to Rosalie and Nessie. "Actually, i've been meaning to talk to you about that" i said recalling my last converstion with David. "David told me next week is going to be really big for my character. so -"

"Is Chloe going to finally get back with Noah?" Bella interupted, sounding excited. "I've been waiting for them to get back together for _Weeks!"_ Suddenly she looked emarrassed as a red stain spread across her cheeks. "I mean" she said biting into her full lower lip. "When i have time to watch the show".

I frowned over at her. I liked Bella, and it was nice having another friend in the group and someone who was interested in my career, but sometimes i thought there was something weird about her. Like she could never quite relax. I had known Nessie and Rose since before i had even been on casa de' fera, so they just thought of me as a normal person. But i knew Bella thought of me as more of a celebrity.

"Anyway" i said, "it's going to be a full-on if i'm working more next week."

I paused for a second. I knew the value of a good pause. it would let the girls know that i was being _completely_ serious. I had asked them to help me out with stuff like this before maybe once or twice.

"So," I continued brightly. " I really need to prove that i can step up on Casa de' fera, and pull out some great acting. Which means i'm going to need some help."

"Uh-Oh" Rose said, rolling her mascara laden eyes. Nessie figeted with her long ringlets and looked away.

But Bella leant over and patted me on the arm soothingly. "Of course we'll help, thats what friends are for" She said eagerly, beaming at me.

Nessie and Rosalie Didn't say anything.

"I was hoping that i could uh- kind of get one of you to help me with my geography assignment." i rushed out, fluttering my eyelashes pleadingly and clasping my hands together.

"Please?" i begged. "It's not that hard, and i'm not expecting an A or anything."

I was starting to feel kind of uncomfortable. Nessie wouldn't look me in the eyes and Rosalie was shaking her head firmly. Only bella was still smiling at me.

"No" Rose said simply. Then she nudged Nessie, and When Nessie looked up i could see a lecture was coming my way.

"Oh, Al" Nessie said sadly, making my heart sink. "I'm not going to do it either. Sorry, but it's _your_ assignment. And if you don't do it. Then you won't be able to do the test at the end of term".

I screwed up my nose in dissapointment. "Please, Ness" I asked pleadingly. "For me?"

Nessie smiled, but shook her head.

annoyance ran through me. Couldn't they do this one tiny favor for me?

"I'll do it, Alice." Bella said softly. As though she didn't want nessie or Rosalie to hear. But of course they did. Rosalie was getting ready to give bella one of her death stares. I always knew when one was coming. First, Rosalie's eyes went all squinty Then, she would direct them at someone and watch then squirm...

"Thanks Bells" I said hurriedly, not wanting to have her subjected to one of the stares. I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the cafe. glancing back at Nessie and Rosalie, i threw my arm around Bella casually.

"You're a real _Friend_."...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry jasper wasn't in this chapter. He will come in with in the next few chaps.<br>Some of you may have noticed i've deleted my other stories. sorry about that but i had lost interest in them.**

**This chapter was really based on friendship. Not love. as you can probably see. but when Jasper comes in thats when the romance will start.  
>Okay in case anybodys confused. <strong>

**Alice is an actress. She stars on a soap opera called casa de' fera (which is made up) it is a italian name by the way. Alice plays the character Chloe. The show is set in a town near the beach. She goes to a school called AC (arts academy) which is where she learns acting and all the other boring school stuff. She is sixteen.**

**The stuff about the others will be reaveled in later chapters. **

**XX. Crystal.**

**PS: Please review. i want tknow what you guys think!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two!**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter two<strong>

**Alice**

I griped the side of my chair harshly. Trying not to stare at my new 'Love interest'. he was gorgeous of course, but i had a strictly no dating policy. it was a definite no for co-stars as well. i had to focus on my career if i wanted to get anywhere.

"OK Guys, This is Jasper." David introduced the guy, who looked uncomftable under the penatrating stares he was recieving.

"Jasper, we'll get you the script and you can read through it with Alice. She's the first one you'll be talking to when we start filming." He pointed towards me and jasper slowly walked over to me.

I grabbed two scripts from david and handed one to jasper.

"So where do you want to start...?"

* * *

><p>I held the invitation tightly as i walked towards the costume department. it had been a week since jasper had arrived and so far he was fitting in well.<br>As i put my character's clothes away, i stared at the invitation distractedly for about the twentieth time today.

It was awesome!.

I was going to the logies. And as a nominee for best new female talent.

"So" Jessica smirked over at me. while hanging her bikini on her character Sasha's rack. "Who are you going to take?, Oh thats right! you don't have a boyfriend do you?, I think Jasper and i should go together. We would look so great together..."

I gritted my teeth at that. I may have a little crush on Jasper. But Jessica was absolutely obsessed with him. Asking him out practically everyday, Jasper of course always said no and got away from her as fast as he could. But she never seemed to take the hint.

I let out a sigh of relief as david turned around the corner.

"Meeting. Right now. My office." he ordered. Tapping Jessica on the shoulder and beckoning to me. The he marched towards the rest of the crew on set.

Within minutes, the whole cast of casa de' fera was squished into David's office i sat on Jasper's lap because there was no seats left, ignoring Jessica's vicious glare. Everyone was clutching thier invitations. david stood behind his desk. "Well, i can see everyone has received their logie invitation" he began.

A few of the cast members held theirs up. some others let out loud whistles.

"It's going to be a terrific evening" David continued. "And firstly i would like to congratulate Alice on her nomonation for best new female talent.

Jasper started clapping and everybody followed. Jessica just rolled her eyes, pouting. She hadn't been nominated for anything.

"Secondly, i would like to remind you all that you are not only representing Casa de' fera, but also the network we can all thank for having a job. So the expetation is tha your behaviour will be spotless. I noticed David's gaze lingered on James, a cast member who had made the gossip headlines after last years awards night.

"and thats about it" david finished. motioning his hands towards the door. "You may go now..."

* * *

><p><strong>Come on people please review!. i want to know if this storys good or not!<strong>

**xx**


End file.
